Contar hasta Cuatro
by bethap
Summary: Nadie imagina lo que ocurre tras la puerta del hogar de Marcus Eaton. Porque hay cosas que se ocultan bien bajo una túnica gris y una cabeza baja.
1. - - Prólogo - -

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ningún personaje de la saga Divergente me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Advertencia:**__ Angst-fic. Contiene violencia explícita._

_**Cronología: **__Previo a Divergente._

* * *

Prólogo.

_De cosas que callo._

* * *

**A**spiré profundamente mientras cruzaba el portal.

Percibía ya la tensión aún sin entrar. Barajeaba algunas teorías de lo que me esperaba dentro. Terminar perdiendo el Día de la Cosecha era probable: de lo poco que aún podía quitarme. No es que me entusiasmara mucho al respecto, pero ir a ayudar a levantar la cosecha en las granjas de Concordia era lo más cercano a la libertad que conocía. Cada año, un grupo de abnegados marchaba fuera de la ciudad como voluntarios. Largas horas bajo el sol en el campo y aire fresco. No me importaba terminar agotado, si podía pasar el día entero a campo abierto, lejos de Marcus. Aprovechaba las visitas para entablar contacto con Johanna Reyes, la representante de la facción de Concordia. Trataban asuntos de administración pública, pues mi padre formaba parte del consejo gobernante.

Es en este punto, dónde yo no cuadro en su pulida imagen abnegada y perfecta: provoco más problemas de los que debería, para ser su hijo. En realidad, distaba por mucho, de ser lo que él esperaría.

Y hoy, crucé ese límite.

No esperaba que fuera tan complicado. Solía hacerlo cientos de veces junto a mamá. Antes de que ella…bueno. Se fuera. Para siempre. Asistíamos a los Sin Facción con otros miembros de nuestra facción. En el estilo de vida de Abnegación, ayudar a los desamparados era tan básico como respirar. Quizá debí cerrar la boca ante los insultos de aquel vagabundo. Sí lo hubiese hecho, tal vez la pequeña niña pelirroja a la que ayudaba no hubiese tomado la iniciativa en defenderme. El vagabundo nunca se hubiese ido contra nosotros, y yo no habría tenido que someterlo. No habría tenido que noquearlo. Es tan absurdo que hasta quiero reír. Un flacucho estirado, derribando a un Sin Facción. Un Eaton levantando la mano contra su prójimo. _Escandaloso_.

Luego un escalofrío me sacude. Sé lo que es ser sometido por un Eaton.

Frente a mí, la puerta abre con un ligero chasquido. No hay olor a pollo desde la cocina. Ni la perezosa luz de la sala. Sólo están ese par de ojos oscuros a la espera, reprobándome. A mis espaldas, la puerta se cierra con angustiante lentitud, como si me aludiera que es la única salida que tengo. Recuerdo erguirme, aunque estar encorvado hoy es el más mínimo de mis fallos.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Arrastra sus palabras con dureza. Ni siquiera tengo oportunidad de negarlo. Él lo sabe. Toda la facción, en realidad. Trago saliva, apenas vocalizando:

–Un Sin Facción nos agredió hoy –intento poner las palabras en un orden neutro. Él no habla, así que continúo –Intentó atacar a una niña mientras la ayudábamos.

–Esa no es la historia completa que circuló hoy por toda la facción –escupe, cruzando los brazos.

–Impedí el ataque –continuo, aunque suena como si lanzara una justificación.

-¡Atacando a un hombre! –ruge en mi cara. Lo suficientemente fuerte para drenarme el valor del cuerpo, pero moderado para no ser escuchado más allá de la puerta.

–Era apenas una niña… –intento, desesperado. Una parte por inspirarle compasión por mis acciones, otra por inspirarle compasión por mí.

–No es la forma de un abnegado –declara tranquilo. Siento sus ojos clavados en mí, aún sin verle a la cara –Al sótano. Ahora.

Abandono cualquier pensamiento en mi mente para darle paso al miedo paralizante. Se escapa el aire de mis pulmones. Y reprimo un sollozo. Eso sólo lo alteraría más. Lo único que podía ayudar a no empeorarlo, era caminar. Asiento, presionando mis labios.

El olor a humedad me asquea de inmediato. Lo tengo registrado como uno de los olores más detestables, simplemente porque me recuerdan este lugar. Detengo mi caminata de espaldas a él, observando con vehemencia la pequeña ventana en ese foso oscuro, como la única luz que evoca que hay algo más allá, fuera, que este infierno.

–Te enseñaré cómo se comporta un abnegado –su voz suena hueca, casi mecánica.

Cierro los ojos esperando escuchar el ruido del deslizar de su cinto. Pero lo siguiente que escucho fue aquella soga impactar contra mi espalda.

–Esto es por tu bien.

Es interesante como el caos puede llegar a ser tan silencioso. Como un tímido sonido como aquel se transformaba en una acción desgarrarte y tortuosa. Quizá para muchos, aquel sonido no representaba nada. Pero para mí, es la colisión, un estallido de dolor y un gemido que reprimir. He de reconocerle su inventiva. Utilizar aquella gruesa y áspera soga innova su estilo de disciplinarme. Es más duro y profundo, obligándome a pelear por respirar entre un impacto y el siguiente.

No sé cuánto dura ésta vez. Nunca lo sé a ciencia cierta. Desarrollé la capacidad para distinguir un "no fue para tanto" de un "no iré a clase mañana". Pero con éste nuevo instrumento, mi magistral desliz y su ira no había forma de definirlo. Sólo que no recordaba la última vez que me sentí mareado por tanto dolor. No advierto sus pasos escaleras arriba, así que deduzco que ha terminado y es tiempo de incorporarme. Lucho contra el temblor de mis piernas, antes que otro golpe me derrumbe a mitad del camino.

Está vez, no es la soga.

El choque fue tan sordo, que sólo podía ser provocado por algo sólido y muy pesado. Por primera vez, tras años de palizas, un nuevo miedo me asalta: él _podría_ matarme. No alcanzo a pensarlo mucho, cuando el segundo golpe llega a confirmar mi idea. Y el tercero, aún más duro, sobre mi costado izquierdo. Debe ser durísimo, como para dejarme inconsciente hasta el siguiente día.

–Es lo que debiste recibir el día de hoy –escucho antes de perderme en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Imagino que muchos coincidirán conmigo al decir que, fura del rol de co-protagonista y galán, Tobías es uno de los personajes más complejos de la saga. Así decidí comenzar esta aventura de internarme en su pasado._

_Es un fic angst –inevitable, creo yo, si hablamos del pasado de Cuatro-, exploración de la vida de las facciones y demás. Espero que lo disfruten._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**Bethap**_


	2. I : De días oscuros

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ningún personaje de la saga Divergente me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_1_

_De días oscuros y sonrisas de un extraño._

**Tobías.**

* * *

**P**uedo pensar que fue el frío o mi estómago vacío reclamando una cena que nunca llegó, pero esa mañana desperté pegado al húmedo concreto del sótano, completamente tenso. El sol de otoño apenas colaba algunos rayos. Tomé bastante tiempo en ponerme de pie y aún más en subir a mi habitación. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que pude ver la bilis en el fondo del inodoro. O que el roce más suave de la tela contra mi piel, quemara tanto. La mañana se encontraba bastante avanzada, así que Marcus debió partir hace más de media hora, mientras a mí me quedaban escasos minutos. En otras ocasiones después de _disciplinarme_, mi padre estaría de acuerdo con que me quedara en casa. Los últimos meses de creciente tensión sobre Abnegación, sin embargo, me dejaban sin esa opción. Ya había faltado lo suficiente los últimos años –luego de que mamá se fuera- como para darme el lujo este año de seguir haciéndolo. Así que me duché lo más rápido que pude permitirme y volví a mi habitación por mis cosas. Le eché un vistazo al incompleto reporte de Química sin terminar, y le dediqué mis últimos diez minutos, rellenándolo con frases inconsistentes. Colgué la mochila a mi hombro, ahogando una mueca de dolor.

El sector de casas grises lucía ya vacío. Así que apresuré mi paso para alcanzar el siguiente autobús. Apenas y detecté el trayecto del sector de mi facción a la escuela. Olvidé mis preguntas diarias, insistentes, sobre los edificios destruidos en la parte Sin Facción de la ciudad, para ceder a los recuerdos de ayer. Ésta mañana, el dolor punzante de mi mano derecha apenas y es comparable con el de mi torso. Así que me sostengo con la mano izquierda hasta llegar al complejo escolar y descender del autobús.

Escucho las conversaciones a mí alrededor apagarse a mi paso e intento ignorarles. Han tenido el tiempo suficiente para leer la noticia de primera mano por "El Erudito", procesarla y juzgarme –aunque sé con certeza que a las personas no les toma mucho tiempo esa última parte–; así que asumo que la sensación de miles de pares de ojos clavados sobre mí debe ser hasta este punto, natural. Dejo a la inercia de la rutina llevarme hasta mi salón esa mañana. Permito a una cordial que se acerca corriendo entre brinquillos, entrar antes que yo._ Farah_, recuerdo. O algo así. Llevo años con esta gente, y apenas puedo relacionar algunos de sus rostros con nombres. La clase ya ha iniciado. El marcador chilla contra el pizarrón, y la profesora Mills, una erudita de mediana edad, de ojos rasgados y estatura baja, me barré sin mucho interés con la mirada. Pido disculpas apenas vocalizando y ella asiente, impasible.

Dejo el reporte sobre su escritorio antes de unirme al resto de la clase, que ya se ahoga en cuchicheos.

–Debe ser fácil levantar la mano contra alguien y salirte con la tuya, cuando tu padre está metido en el Gobierno –espeta un Verdad a su amigo, a unos asientos de mí, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche. Ni siquiera me molesto en responderle, e intento concentrarme en la clase.

– ¿Demasiado _estirado_ como para mirarnos, Eaton? –me murmura a mi derecha alguien más. Reconozco su voz. _Eric_, un arrogante erudito. Procuro ignorarle, y busco por debajo mi mochila, que sale disparada de una patada antes de que siquiera la alcance. Los escucho reír mientras me incorporo tras ella, y la profesora Mills los acalla. Regreso a mi lugar, luchando contra mi deseo de estampar mi puño en su rostro. Siento la piel de mi rostro arder, caliente, y mi pulso acelerándose.

_Te enseñaré cómo se comporta un abnegado,_ resuena fresco en mi mente. Por un momento, retengo las ganas de sonreír. Lo que ellos puedan hacerme nunca será nada, comparado con lo que puede esperarme en casa. Puedo soportar más que eso.

Suspiro, mientras las clases transcurren lentas, una tras otra. El desfile de eruditos al frente del salón hace una pausa para el descanso, y lo sé por los virotes de los osados desapareciendo rápidamente por la puerta. Espero a que el salón se vacíe, y veo las últimas figuras grises de abnegados salir finalmente, rezagándome. No tengo especial interés en unirme al grupo en el comedor, soportando sus miradas escurridizas y acusadoras. Me deslizo con suavidad entre los pasillos abarrotados de estudiantes cambiando de clase, hasta llegar a los servicios. Reviso todos los cubículos y agradezco que estén vacíos. Vuelvo a los lavamanos y abro el primer grifo que encuentro, haciendo un cuenco con mis manos, enjuagándome el rostro.

Ahogo el grito de frustración en mi garganta, tensando mi mandíbula hasta que duele. Me aferro a la barra que sostiene el conjunto de lavamanos, aprisionándolo tan fuerte, como si fuera el cuello de Eric. O de aquel chico de Verdad. O de cualquiera en el pasillo esta mañana. El escuchar correr el agua limpia del grifo, desperdiciándose, me relaja. Un pequeño acto de rebeldía. Desperdiciar recursos, tan inaceptable en Abnegación. Dejo que la ira se vaya –o se aloje en algún hueco en mi interior-, antes de reaccionar a mi posición. No estoy en el último lavamanos, reservado para abnegación, carente de un espejo al frente para evitar vernos accidentalmente. Era una norma en todos los edificios públicos. Así que, podría levantar la cabeza, sólo un poco, y ver mi reflejo.

¿Por qué no?

Encuentro extrañado, mi rostro. Han pasado casi los tres meses estipulados, desde la última vez que me vi en uno. Y he cambiado tanto. Me encuentro unos centímetros más alto, y con el cabello tan largo como puedo permitirme. Aún sigo teniendo esa complexión delgada, pero mis hombros están más anchos ahora. Pero lo que más me sorprende, es mi rostro. Aunque recién cumplí los quince, luzco mayor. Las líneas duras y angulosas del contorno de mi cara, mis cejas pobladas y permanentemente fruncidas, me dan un aspecto adulto. El color enfermizo de mi piel, y las manchas oscuras bajo mis ojos me recuerdan los rostros de los Sin Facción: marcados por la desesperanza, afligidos y amargos. Rencorosos. Entiendo quizá porque las personas no me encuentran amigable. De pronto toda la ira desaparece, sintiéndome frágil. Tan expuesto. Recuerdo la sensación de la noche anterior. Algún día, Marcus no podrá controlarse. Algún día mi padre me matará. Y no habrá nadie que pueda ayudarme.

Unos pasos tras de mí, me sobresaltan. Me encontraba tan perdido en mi mente que no previne su presencia, hasta que los veo reflejados en el espejo.

– ¡Oh no! –exclama en tono complaciente, sonriendo, un chico Verdad a su amigo –Mira nada más que tenemos aquí amigo. Un _estirado_ contemplando su belleza.

El otro Verdad que le acompaña, suelta una carcajada burlona. Lo reconozco de mi curso, pero no recuerdo su nombre. Sus ojos rasgados brillan de malicia: –Y nada menos que el hijo de Marcus Eaton –agrega, sorprendido.

–Oye Lee, ¿qué no los estirados tienen prohibido verse al espejo? –pregunta el primer chico, cómo si le preguntara algo tan simple como la hora.

–Así es amigo –responde Lee, acercándose a mi lado, despreocupado –¡Es por eso que tienen su jodido lavamanos exclusivo!

Lo veo lanzar mi mochila al otro extremo de los servicios, despilfarrándose en el suelo su interior. Antes que pueda reaccionar, el primer chico de Verdad llega tras de mí, tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos y estrellándola contra los lavamanos. Lucho por incorporarme, pero mi visión está borrosa y de pronto el suelo se mueve bajo de mí. Sus risas irrumpen, huecas y produciendo eco en los solitarios servicios. Me apresuro a arrastrarme mientras están distraídos, pero una mano se aferra a mi antebrazo, frenándome.

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa, _estirado_? –inquiere Lee, arrastrando sus palabras.

Empujo con más fuerza hacia adelante, y la tela de mi chaqueta se desliza fuera de mi cuerpo, permitiéndome avanzar. Los escucho bufar, molestos, cuando escapo por unos instantes de su agarre y llego hasta mis pertenencias, reuniéndolas lo más pronto que puedo, dispuesto a salir de allí.

–Eres demasiado escurridizo –masculla Lee, alcanzándome sin mucho problema, y jalándome de regreso. Escucho la tela de mi camisa rasgarse con facilidad en el intento de huir.

–Bastante valiente para golpear a un Sin Facción ¿eh? –repone el compañero de Lee, plantándose frente a mí. Mi visión lo repite en dos siluetas tambaleantes.

–Venga Bradley –anima Lee–Sin tanto romance.

Escucho el sonido hueco contra mi estómago antes de sentir el dolor. El ataque me envía hacia atrás y quedo de espaldas a ellos, lo que Lee aprovecha para impactar sobre mi espalda. No contengo el grito que escapa de mi garganta.

–Que delicado –lanza Bradley con falsa ternura en la voz.

Reúno toda la energía que puedo, y me impulso a lanzarme lejos, tropezando en el intento. Un arranque de carcajadas satura el aire, pero esta vez son interrumpidas de golpe.

– ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?

Ni siquiera advertí la presencia de otra persona. Su voz me resulta familiar también, pero no es de ningún profesor. Levanto un poco la vista para ver una figura ataviada de negro de pies a cabeza.

–No es asunto tuyo, osado –espeta desafiante Lee. Pero incluso sin verlo, percibo que su natural insolencia se esfumó.

–Por supuesto que es mi asunto –responde el osado, acercándose a ellos –El deber de mi facción es proteger.

Los Verdad se burlan del comentario, pero sin mucho alboroto.

–Pues entonces no están haciendo un gran trabajo allá afuera, si dejan que un _estirado_ ande por allí golpeando a los Sin Facción –dice Lee sin rodeos.

–Si tienes algún problema por cómo manejamos la seguridad, puedes darte la vuelta por nuestra sede cuando desees –desafía el osado. No busca un enfrentamiento, pretende intimidar. No es algo que se vea en muchos osados hoy en día, con la mayoría buscando acción todo el tiempo. Busco entre mi mente difusa y dolorida el registro de su nombre.

–No te pongas tan cómodo por allá, nadie podrá asegurarte un puesto en tu facción, blandengue –siseó Lee.

– ¿Quieres probar si soy apto para mi facción? –añade el Osado, empujándole. Escucho a Lee gruñir.

–Vámonos de aquí, Bradley –escupe por lo bajo Lee antes de salir del lugar.

Aún estoy desorientado, en el suelo, cuando ellos se van. Así que me arrastro a recoger mis pertenencias regadas por el suelo húmedo de los servicios. Me tiende uno de mis cuadernos mientras guardo el resto en mi mochila. Viviendo en Abnegación, estoy acostumbrado a recibir ayuda si la necesito –y hay alguien cerca-, así que no me incomoda. Pero al ver a aquel chico osado hincado junto a mí, ofreciéndome su ayuda, el acto me es incomprensible.

–Hey ¿estás bien? –su voz es profunda y dura. Pero está marcada con un tono inherente de simpatía que no suelo recibir en este lugar. Dudo en mi respuesta, y asiento, tomando el cuaderno para guardarlo. Me incorporo tambaleando, con mis huesos crujiendo.

–Con calma amigo –murmura él, sosteniéndome con firmeza.

–Estoy bien –mascullo. Sólo necesito salir de ese lugar, pienso.

Puedo sentir su mirada penetrante sobre mí.

–No creo –dice, tocando el costado de mi cabeza –Estás sangrando.

Me alejo unos pasos de él, incómodo por el contacto. Vuelvo mi mano a mi cabeza, y la veo regresar en rojo. El osado va hacia los lavamanos y regresa con un puñado de toallas de papel húmedas, que coloca en mi cabeza, ejerciendo presión.

–Vamos a tener que ir a la enfermería.

–No –respondo rápidamente. Todo menos otro reporte para mi padre. Ya sobrepasé mi dosis de problemas esta semana.

–Sí que eres duro, ¿eh? –intenta bromear el osado, sin mucho éxito. Evado su mirada mientras limpia el rastro de sangre de mi cabeza. Apenas termina, giro a recoger mi chaqueta y marcharme, pero su pregunta me detiene:

– ¿Qué te pasó ahí?

Me vuelvo lentamente, casi con horror, hacia el espejo y lo veo: la piel maltrecha, enrojecida y aun al rojo vivo, a la vista gracias a mi rasgada ropa, cortesía de Lee. El osado mantiene su dedo señalando la sección de espalda descubierta, y entiendo a lo que se refiere. Me sorprende ver el daño más que sentirlo. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de dimensionarlo, hasta ahora. Y dejo de entender como sigo soportando esta situación, después de todo este tiempo. O simplemente, como logro ponerme en pie como si nada y continuar con mi vida. Veo mi reflejo palidecer, demasiado pasmado para responder.

– ¿Fueron ellos? –sus palabras son casi un susurro, impregnado de pánico.

–No –murmuro. Vuelvo a sentirme enfermo. No puedo permitirle acusarlos de esto, darles el gusto de registrar mi ataque e informar a Marcus. Cubro mi piel con mi chaqueta gris lo mejor que puedo y huyo de allí. Sé que él me siguió, insistente. Pero perdió la iniciativa cuando llegamos al corredor de la planta baja, repleta de estudiantes, y salí del edificio.

El sol todavía estaba muy alto cuando regreso a casa, así que corro las cortinas de mi habitación y me meto bajo las sábanas. Sólo hasta este momento, en el momento más privado que logro encontrar, les concedo a las lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos desde la noche anterior, salir con rabia.

Debo estar demasiado cansado, dolorido y débil para caer dormido hasta que lo escucho entrar. Me tenso por hábito, siempre que lo siento cerca.

–Sé que estás despierto. Llamaron para decirme que has faltado a tus últimas clases –lo siento acercarse y susurrarme sobre la cama – ¿Estás de nuevo escapándote por allí, Tobías?

–No, señor –replicó de inmediato, con voz ronca. Comprimo en mi mano un puñado de las sábanas, en la espera de su respuesta.

–Entonces, ¿por qué has desaparecido de la escuela? –replica más alto y duro, provocándome un escalofrío y un temblor. Reprimo un sollozo, aunque igualmente él no puede ver mi rostro, medio oculto entre la tela. Me siento encogerme sobre mí.

_Hoy no, por favor._

–No me sentía bien –respondo por fin, con voz ahogada. Casi una súplica. Aguarda un momento antes de hablar.

–Bien.

Suelto el aire en mis pulmones. Lo escucho salir, pero antes de desaparecer, añade:

–Que sea la última vez.

–Sí, señor.

* * *

_Regreso con el primer capítulo. Y sí, vamos a ver a muchos personajes del universo futuro de Tobías interactuar más –quizá más de lo que realmente se conocían en la saga, pero vamos, que no voy a estar del todo canon por acá-._

_Gracias por sus reviews del prólogo, y espero saber sus opiniones y comentarios de este nuevo capítulo._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**Bethap**_


	3. II: De nulos acuerdos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ningún personaje de la saga Divergente me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_2_

_De nulos acuerdos y miradas grises._

**Zeke.**

* * *

**E**scucho el viento rugir en mis oídos, mientras el vagón gira para entrar a la ciudad. Mañanas como hoy, el frío comienza a sentirse desde temprano, anunciando el próximo invierno. Veo los edificios teñidos de dorado amanecer, pasar a mi lado cada vez más lento, anunciando la llegada a mi destino. En las calles, los colores comienzan a mezclarse: los azules, blancos, amarillos, rojos y, casi fundiéndose con el concreto, los anodinos grises.

_Abnegados. _Quizá es por eso que nunca los noté, sin siquiera interesarme en ellos.

Cuando era pequeño y visitaba la ciudad junto a mi familia, me emocionaban los brillantes amarillos y rojos de Concordia. Solía preguntarle a mamá el por qué nuestra ropa no era tan deslumbrante como aquella. Ella me respondía que era porque nuestros deberes son distintos. Ellos viven para alegrar los corazones de los demás, mientras nuestra facción brinda tranquilidad.

– Y la felicidad es tan importante como la seguridad –me susurraba con cariño.

Crecí creyendo firmemente en ello, admirando a los flamantes amarillos y rojos, danzar y reír. Los contemplaba con la misma fascinación con la que veía a mi padre salir a trabajar, para proteger a mi comunidad. Su trabajo brindaba estabilidad. Protección. Siempre supe que era lo correcto. Así que cuando veía a la gente de gris –si alguna vez la notaba lo suficiente como para pensar en ellos– creía que debían ser personas muy tristes y solitarias. Había algo mal en ellos, para que sus rostros siempre portaran esa expresión impasible, con la cabeza baja. A pesar de que con los años presencié las suficientes explicaciones de su estilo de vida como para entenderlo, en realidad, nunca lo comprendí.

Hasta ayer.

– ¿Listo?

Su voz me sobresalta. Uriah me da una palmada en la espalda, sonriendo, antes de saltar del vagón. Apenas cumplió los trece, y ya es tan ágil como yo a mis quince. Lo veo aterrizar sin tropezar, arrancándome una sonrisa mientras lo sigo. Corremos inundando los pasillos en una marea negra. Somos como una bestia, rugiendo y dando virotes, hasta que nos fraccionamos entre los salones. Me despido de un sonriente Uriah, antes que se escurra en su salón. Recuerdo que tiene la fortuna de tener una gran porción de osados en su grado, contra los unos cuantos de mi edad.

Entro a mi salón tras Rex, y tomamos nuestros los asientos junto a la ventana. Nadie nos reñirá por ello, nunca se atreven. Somos una fuerza intempestiva, feroz. Recordarlo me hace sentir pleno.

–Hey, amigo.

Recibo un golpe sordo en el brazo, y me vuelvo con Rex, que me sonríe en complicidad. Se hacía donde ver. Entra a paso suave al salón. Viste de forma simple, su ropa holgada y gris. Su cabello color canela está recogido en un moño, como todos los días, tal como el resto de las chicas de su facción. No es como las mujeres osadas, llamativas y escandalosas. Ni como las de Verdad, ruidosas y desafiantes. O rígidas y secas, como las eruditas. No desborda empalagosa alegría como una concordia. Su sonrisa es discreta y pacífica, como el tibio sol del amanecer.

–Si continuas mirándola así, te vas a venir amigo.

–Cállate.

Me obligo a volver al frente, y ver a la profesora Mills desfilar hasta el escritorio. Podría sobrevivir las clases si tan sólo pudiese observar todo el día a Sophie Simmons.

–La evaluación de sus reportes –indica sin ánimo Mills, colocando una pila de papeletas sobre su escritorio, que pasamos a recoger inmediatamente. Siento una mueca en mi rostro al ver un "Aceptable" en mi reporte, y me vuelvo para encontrarme con el resto de los osados. Ninguno de ellos vuelve siquiera su vista a sus reportes. Las calificaciones no son relevantes. Escucho el murmullo de intercambios entre los eruditos. Busco a Sophie entre las figuras grises, deslizándose en silencio y total orden, pero mi vista se detiene en otro abnegado. Veo su figura en el portal del salón, disculpándose en un murmullo, dirigiéndose directamente al escritorio. Luce demasiado pálido y ojeroso, aún para él. Sus movimientos son lentos, inseguros. Intenta pasar desapercibido y se cuela hasta el fondo del salón, cabizbajo, sin mirar a nadie más.

Trago saliva al recordar mi último encuentro con Tobías Eaton.

Tengo marcado el rojo en mi memoria. Lo veo tumbado en el piso de los servicios, desorientado. Siento el pánico de su mirada clavada en el espejo. Me estremezco por la piel marcada. Quizá debí contárselo a alguien. Pero ¿qué sería exactamente lo que les diría? ¿Cómo explico la falta de sentido de supervivencia, de conservación propia? Cuesta esclarecerme los detalles. No se detiene hasta encontrar su lugar bien al fondo del salón. Sus movimientos son casi mecánicos, sin establecer contacto visual con nadie, ni siquiera por accidente.

Así que me vuelvo al frente, intentando en vano evadir las imágenes del día anterior.

– Hey Zeke, ¿qué te pareció hoy la señorita Simmons? –escucho a Rex murmurar tras de mí – ¿Zeke? ¿Estás bien?

Reparo un par de segundos después, reencontrando mi control del habla.

–Ni que lo digas.

– Pues parece que acabas de ver un fantasma –replica. No puedo evitar volverme fugazmente hacia atrás y echarle un vistazo sobre el hombro. Eaton tiene el rostro clavado en un libro que, a juzgar por su expresión, ni siquiera lee. Es imposible saberlo. Los cuencos de sus ojos son dos agujeros oscuros, indecibles.

–Algo así –murmuro, girando de vuelta.

No sabía lo escurridiza que podría ser una persona, hasta que seguí a Tobías Eaton por los corredores. Ya me había dado una muestra de sus habilidades el día anterior, cuando apenas le seguí el rastro hasta el vestíbulo principal, perdiéndolo totalmente al llegar allí. Ésta vez, cuando escuché el timbre que anunciaba el descanso, no despegué mi vista de él. Avanzaba suavemente, como una sombra, sin ser detectado. Que vistiera de gris de pies a cabeza era otro aspecto a su favor. Quizá era parte de su formación como abnegado. Educados desde pequeños para pasar desapercibidos, para no llamar la atención sobre sí mismos. Y joder, vaya que lo lograban.

Al entrar al comedor, seguí con el rabillo del ojo su paradero. La tinta negra frente a mí se desplazaba a la misma mesa de siempre. Rex aullaba eufórico por la anticipación de sus planes para el fin de semana de La Cosecha. Un fin de semana en el cual los concordia y abnegados pasaban días bajo el sol; los eruditos presentaban los resultados de sus investigaciones anuales, mientras los Verdad se encargaban de reportar las reformas a las políticas internas. Para Osadía, debido que todo lo anterior nos importaba un bledo, era sinónimo de vacaciones.

–Te tatuarás las bolas si no lo logras. Y es mi última oferta –negocia Rex.

– Hecho, Rhodes –sella chistando Dave –No aceptaré arrepentimientos.

– ¿Arrepentirme? Un Rhodes nunca falla una promesa –expresa con reverencia Rex –No soy un cobarde.

Vi a Dave rodar los ojos y bufar. Cuando Rex entraba en su modo "cinco-generaciones-de-osados", aludiendo a su legado familiar, no hay quien lo aguante. Incluso hasta para el más sensato en Osadía –como Dave-, le era difícil resistir el instinto de callarlo con un buen derechazo.

– ¿Y tú que dices Zeke? ¿Vienes?

– Em…no. Yo paso hermano.

Dave enarca una ceja ante mi negativa.

– ¿Estás consiente que estas rechazando un desafío? ¿Te sientes bien Zeke? –me cuestiona anonadado.

Sonrío.

–Nunca había estado tan consiente –reparo de inmediato, justo cuando mis ojos alcanzan a encontrar a Eaton, dirigiéndose a la salida –Ya vuelvo.

Me detengo un momento para tomar un respiro, antes de llamarlo.

– ¡Hey, Eaton!

Ignora mi llamado y acelera el paso.

– ¡Eaton!

Esta vez se detiene. Siento la duda en su cambio de postura, y cuando por fin gira de vuelta hacia mí, veo la incredulidad en su mirada.

– ¿Qué quieres? –musita entre dientes. Me sacude escuchar la frase salir fría, dura. Casi desafiante. Es un tono que no reconozco en nadie más que en los de mi facción. En un abnegado, es casi un eufemismo.

– Sólo…–me detengo apenas comienzo a hablar. ¿Qué quiero? ¿Por qué lo seguí hasta aquí? ¿Por qué no simplemente mande al carajo el suceso de ayer y lo olvide? Allí está, de nuevo. La incómoda moral retorciéndome el interior. –…sólo quería saber si estás bien.

Sus ojos me recorren de pies a cabeza. Tensa su mandíbula. Murmura por debajo antes de girarse sobre sus talones.

– Estoy bien.

De dos zancadas, lo alcanzo y detengo tomándolo por el hombro. Un escalofrío me recorre cuando noto lo huesudo que está. Inmediatamente él gira y da un paso atrás, en un gesto arisco. Es tan natural su reacción defensiva que me sorprende. Como si fuese sometido a amenazas diariamente.

– Sobre lo de ayer...

– No vuelvas a tocarme –me corta en tono ácido.

– Vale –digo, alzando mis manos al aire.

– Y olvida lo de ayer –murmura, bajando la mirada a sus pies –por favor… –añade finalmente, casi en un susurro. Una súplica.

– Hecho.

Tobías parece suspirar, aliviado.

– Pero aun así, eso no estuvo bien. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

– Como digas.

– Quizá no deberías andar por allí sólo. Digo, para minimizar riesgos –recomiendo, aunque veo su indiferencia marcada en el rostro –Yo podría…

– No necesito una niñera –me corta de inmediato.

– Ayer parecía que te hacía falta –añado, repentinamente, perdiendo mi paciencia.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo –lanza vagamente, con gesto de querer marcharse.

– Te ha pasado antes –digo, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo. Era el pensamiento que vagaba en mi mente desde la noche anterior. Al escucharlo se detiene. Traga saliva y vuelve a tensar su mandíbula, antes de responder:

– No… exactamente.

– ¿Fueron ese par de Verdad? –cuestiono, probando. Él niega en silencio– ¿Pero cómo…

– Por si no te has dado cuenta, no pertenezco a la facción más popular –se adelanta, alzando la voz– Los únicos que no nos escupen en la cara son los Cordialidad, y porque ellos ponen buena cara hasta cuando tienen mierda enfrente. Así que no finjas escandalizarte por ello.

– Quizá no me creas, pero sí que me sorprende –suelto con honestidad –Así que si las demás facciones están tomando represalias contra Abnegación, es asunto nuestro.

Eaton clava su mirada en mí. Casi cómo quien ve a un niño contando sus historias fantásticas. Incrédulo.

– Ni siquiera eres miembro de tu facción. ¿Crees que te escucharán? –dice, arrastrando las palabras, rayando en la burla.

– Claro –lanzo rápidamente, aunque no suena tan seguro como quisiera. Tobías tuerce su boca en lo que parece una media sonrisa, que no sube a sus ojos.

– Olvida lo de ayer –repite por última vez, antes de desaparecer por el corredor. No lo detengo. Aguardo un momento en silencio, antes de regresar al comedor, susurrando:

– No lo haré.

* * *

_Quizá una de las cosas más interesantes de la vida de Cuatro, es, sin duda, su relación con Zeke. Y no podía dejar pasar la historia sin ver su versión de la misma. Para los que me han preguntado si aparecerá Beatrice por acá, bueno. Todo a su tiempo._

_Comentarios, reviews, ya saben, en recuadro de abajo es todo suyo._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**Bethap**_


	4. III: De visitas secretas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ningún personaje de la saga Divergente me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_3_

_De visitas secretas y alianzas inesperadas._

**Tobías.**

* * *

_**Z**eke_.

Recuerdo su nombre mientras fuerzo un trozo de pan viejo bajar por mi garganta. Su amplia sonrisa y piel bronce oscuro, de pronto tienen un nombre. Un tradicional osado, recuerdo. Lo he visto por allí un par de veces saltar desde el tren junto a su hermano y un puñado de amigos suyos más. Y eso es todo.

Mordisqueo sin mucho ánimo el trozo de pollo más pequeño que pude encontrar. Por una parte, el minúsculo tamaño de mis porciones el día de hoy aparenta una muestra de desinterés a mi persona. Al otro lado de la mesa, Marcus parece verlo con aprobación. Por lo menos, obtengo un punto favorable de mi inapetencia. Envío el último bocado al fondo de mi estómago forzado con medio vaso de agua y me preparo a salir de allí.

– Tendré visitas esta noche –la voz de mi padre me paraliza a medio camino al fregadero –Necesitaré silencio.

La forma amable de mi padre de ordenarme desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por las siguientes horas.

– Sí, señor.

Me deslizo suavemente a las escaleras apenas termino de lavar los platos. Dentro, dejo escapar un suspiro cuando la puerta hace clic tras de mí. Me vuelvo a la pila de libros apilados en el escritorio, motivado sólo por la responsabilidad. Parte de ser el hijo de un miembro del Consejo consiste en ser un alumno ejemplar. Si fuese por mí, me tumbaría en la cama el resto de la tarde.

…_sólo quería saber si estás bien._

Le escucho en mi memoria y me cubro el rostro con las manos, cómo si aquel gesto fuera a borrar ese momento de allí. No recordaba la última vez que alguien me hizo tal pregunta. Con ese grado de genuina preocupación. Sacudo la cabeza y abro el primer libro que tomo.

_Física aplicada._

La piel se enchina cuando siento el fantasma del calor de su mano en mi hombro. Y sus ojos llenos de pánico por segunda vez. ¿Sospechará algo? Nunca he pensado en lo que ocurriría si alguien descubriera esto. Mi vida, tras las puertas de Abnegación. Porque simplemente, nadie antes se ha interesado lo suficiente. Es más sencillo pasarme por alto y olvidarme. Olvidar, ¿por qué te es tan difícil, Zeke?

Despierto más tarde, con mi rostro pegado al escritorio. En algún punto de mis horas de estudio, me he quedado dormido, dejando mis deberes de física tatuados con mi saliva. Me sorprendo al ver las agujas de mi reloj marcar más de las dos de la madrugada. Aún más, encontrar la luz de mi lámpara encendida. Hace bastante tiempo, el suministro eléctrico debía ser cortado, cómo indican las reglas para el ahorro de recursos. Agudizo mi oído y entiendo por qué. La reunión de esta noche se ha alargado más de lo normal.

Susurros apresurados llegan hasta mi habitación. Como un montón de fantasmas agolpándose contra la puerta. Acerco más el oído, y distingo con claridad la tensión en sus voces. Algo va mal.

– Al parecer no has comprendido la gravedad de este asunto –susurra lo que reconozco, es la voz de mi padre.

– Necesita tiempo para analizarlo Marcus –terció una segunda voz –Además, nosotros aún no hemos definido nuestra posición en este asunto.

– No es complicado definirlo, sabemos cuál debe ser nuestra resolución Andrew –repone Marcus. Logró captar un suspiro, quizá de Andrew Prior, otro miembro del consejo; y de las pocas personas sobre el planeta, que pueden tranquilizar a la bestia que tengo por padre. Un par de voces más intercambian susurros que no logro descifrar, antes de escucharle.

– Creo que eso será todo por hoy caballeros –concilia otra voz. Una voz femenina. –No es mi intención apresurar un acuerdo.

– No sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos –insiste mi padre de vuelta.

– Y es por ello que debemos determinar con sumo cuidado como proceder, Marcus –vuelve con suavidad la voz femenina, con la calma marcada en cada palabra –Además, soy solo una vocera de mi facción, no una líder. No me corresponde elegir.

– Pero estará en tus manos ser convincente –agrega Prior.

La sala se sume en un silencio tan profundo, que juraría escuchar las manecillas de mi reloj moverse.

– Es tarde, debo retirarme.

– Johanna.

– Marcus. No está en mis manos.

Escucho la puerta abrir y cerrarse en el más suntuoso sigilo. Me recorre un escalofrío al reconocer la voz de Johanna Reyes, representante de Cordialidad. Me separo de la puerta para desplomarme sobre mi cama. Los consejos celebrados a unos metros de mí son estrictamente, internos. ¿Qué hacía un líder de facción en la sala de un abnegado? Me sacude el recuerdo de aquel Sin Facción atacándome. Lo último que quiero es a mi padre más furioso por el efecto de mis actos.

Los peldaños de la escalera crujen, anunciándole, así que me lanzo a apagar mi lámpara y escurrirme en la cama tan rápido como puedo. Detengo mi respiración hasta que escucho azotar la puerta de su habitación. Con la casa sumida en silencio, reconozco el murmullo de un motor encendiéndose en la lejanía. Ni siquiera pienso dos veces antes de abrir un espacio entre las cortinas y echar un vistazo fuera. Apenas y detecto las figuras caminar a paso suave en la oscuridad. El resto del consejo de Abnegación. Un par de haces de luz blanca irrumpen contra el muro de una casa, tres unidades delante de la mía. Tan rápido como aparecen, se esfuman. Vuelvo a la acera de enfrente, donde la figura oscura de Andrew Pior irrumpe como sombra por la entrada trasera de su casa.

Y fue entonces que lo noté.

Pudo ser solo mi imaginación, o quizá ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo, y era parte de un sueño absurdo. Pero los sentí. Un par de ojos, perdidos en la entre abierta ventana del segundo piso de la casa de los Prior. Ahogados en la oscuridad de la habitación. No es que pudiese verlos, pero, sabía que estaban allí. Observándome. De alguna manera, sabía también, que no era yo lo único que aquella mirada vigilaba.

–.–

Paseo mi vista entre la marea de cabezas gachas, mientras la ventisca matutina remueve el cabello de cada abnegado en la calle. Como ya era costumbre, nadie repara en mí, más allá de un desafortunado error. Porque si observas demasiado al chico Eaton, puede que te contagie de su calamidad. Es increíble como ésta facción podía rayar en lo supersticioso. Encuentro, a unos metros de mí a Herald Simmons, caminando serenamente por la acera de enfrente. Lo que queda de su cabello castaño, impregnado de canas, luce recién cortado. Tiene la preocupación marcada en la cara, cosa que es perfectamente normal, si se recuerda que es un miembro veterano del consejo. Nacido en Abnegación, de un padre abnegado, y así hasta remontarse hasta el principio del sistema. Es de esperarse que sea un ejemplo del desinterés, siendo imposible leer o saber qué es lo que pasa por su mente. Ahora mismo, al cruzar la calle, no muestra ni una pizca de incomodidad o ansiedad por la reunión celebrada la noche anterior en la sala de los Eaton.

Buscó otro rostro conocido, de esos que a ciencia cierta sé, pertenecen al consejo. Cuando veo cruzar su mirada con la mía, me estremezco. Puedo estar seguro que la esposa de Prior me observaba antes de que yo lo hiciera. Bajo la vista y vuelvo unos segundos después, mientras ella da marcha atrás después de despedirse de sus hijos. Aprovecho un alto en un cruce de calles para lanzar un último vistazo a los hermanos Prior. Absortos en una conversación bastante fluida, se unen distraídos, al grupo de abnegados que espera el pase. El hermano mayor parece decir algo con elocuencia y ademanes, a lo que su hermana responde soltando una carcajada que apenas logra contener. La veo cubrir su boca con la mano, y sus mejillas encendiéndose, y de pronto, tengo ganas de reír también.

De pronto, también, les envidio.

Ellos se tienen entre sí, como un par de cómplices incondicionales. No los conozco mucho. Sólo que han vivido toda su vida frente a mi casa, y alguno que otro vago recuerdo de su madre compartiendo saludos con la mía. Sé que son un año o dos menor que yo. Y caminan juntos de vuelta a casa cada día. Caleb, si mal no recuerdo, es el mayor. Un abnegado nato. Su hermana, Beatrice, reservada y observadora. Si alguna vez, tuve esperanza de congeniar con aquellos chicos, estas se esfumaron junto con mi madre. Así que sólo tengo ese segundo de risas robadas mientras les espió.

Cuando subo al autobús, los escucho de cerca.

– No deberías decir esas cosas Beatrice –escucho que reprende Caleb. Aun para ser un para un abnegado, suena duro.

– No digo que no lo haría, solo que, lo pensaría antes de hacerlo –responde ella, observando la ciudad por la ventanilla.

– ¿Sabes lo que diría papá si te escuchara decir…?

– Nada –corta seca su hermana. El tono juvenil de su voz se había esfumado, y de pronto sonaba áspero –Porque no se enterará, ¿o si Caleb?

Supuse que hubo un intercambio de miradas, y la conversación terminó allí.

No es ninguna novedad para el resto de abnegados de mi curso, mis regulares ausencias en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Incluso les he visto de reojo sobresaltarse, incómodos, cuando me descubren sentándome junto a ellos. Siendo honesto, el sentimiento es mutuo. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que sólo aparezco en la cafetería para tomar un sándwich y salir pitando. No me interesa compartir el silencio con el resto de mi facción. Me escabullo fuera del comedor hacía los jardines, encontrándolos desolados. Apenas inicia el otoño, pero el clima ya se ha tornado frío y nuboso, replegando a cualquier ser racional al interior cálido de los edificios. Cargando apenas un jersey ligero, yo no parezco demasiado racional allí fuera. Subo al único árbol lo suficientemente alto y denso para ocultarme.

Aquí es donde he pasado durante años, la hora del almuerzo.

Allí arriba, oculto del resto del mundo. Me gusta imaginarme que no pertenezco a él. Alejarme y observarles. En ocasiones no entiendo cómo es que lograron dividirnos de forma tan radical. Como si un veraz no pudiese ser sabio. Como si un erudito no pudiese ser cortés –aunque sigo sin conocer alguno-.O como si un osado no pudiese ser desinteresado.

– Vas a pescar algo aquí afuera –lo escucho vociferar bajo de mí. Ni siquiera me vuelvo a verle. No quiero encontrarme de nuevo con su mirada curiosa.

– No eres mi niñera, osado –suelto cortante, sin mucho ánimo.

– Prefiero Zeke. Osado es bastante genérico –replica, mientras trepa con fluidez por las ramas más bajas. No me sorprende. Seguro aprendió a hacerlo antes siquiera que caminar.

– No soy de los que comparten a la hora del almuerzo –lanzo, en un intento de alejarlo.

– Ya lo noté –dice, dejándose caer en una rama arriba de mí –Buena vista.

– Es mejor cuando la disfrutas solo –escupo. Hay un pequeño silencio incómodo en el que creo, inocente, que he logrado disuadirlo.

– Aquí no pueden encontrarte ¿no? –inquiere de repente. Le lanzo una mirada, molesto. No iba a darse por rendido tan fácilmente.

– No es eso –aclaro, desempacando el sándwich frío sobre mis piernas.

– Ya.

Disfrute el par de minutos en silencio. Cuando le vi subir un momento atrás, no pensé que eso fuera posible. Pero la compañía de Zeke rayaba en la cordialidad. Esa que yo no solía experimentar mucho en este lugar. Así que de pronto, me siento obligado a explicarle, como si de algún tipo de recompensa por su paciencia se tratase, el porqué de mi escondite.

– Sabes que no soy muy popular –murmuro –ni siquiera con los de mi facción. Aquí nadie puede juzgarme.

Me arrepiento de hablar tan pronto le vi. No había un gesto de desagrado, o esa mirada perturbada que me incomodaba. Lo aceptaba. Tan sencillo y normal como si le dijera que el día estaba nublado. El miedo de haber cometido un error y darle lo que quería saber, me asaltó. De pronto la imagen del Consejo, enviando a un informante para saber mis pasos, viene a mi mente. O quizá estoy volviéndome loco. Pero la falta de confianza no es más que mero instinto de sobrevivencia. Lo sé por experiencia. No debo bajar la guardia. Ni siquiera con éste osado, con fachada de alma caritativa.

– Un café caliente, y un par de chaquetas más Eaton –concluye –Y este lugar no estaría nada mal.

Zeke se volvió hacia el paisaje, casi hipnotizado por las copas de los arboles agitándose con fiereza y la niebla difuminando los edificios a la distancia. No sabía mucho de la crianza osada más allá de mi clase de Historia de las Facciones. Pero imaginé lo cautivado que podría estar al ver la fuerza tempestuosa de la naturaleza azotar contra la ciudad. Quizá un osado también podría ser sabio. Me sumo junto a él, a observar el paisaje, orando en silencio por que aquel osado, sea de confianza.

–Tobías –añado. Zeke me devuelve una ligera sonrisa cómplice.

Y por primera vez en años, me siento a salvo.

* * *

_¡Paciencia! Esto comenzará a tomar forma poco a poco. Aún así, hay que recordar que esto se desarrolla un año antes de la ceremonia de elección de Tobías, añadiendo la diferencia de edades, las cosas demandan desarrollarse de otra manera. Así que ya tendremos más de Tris luego._

_Gracias por sus reviews. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**Bethap**_


	5. IV: De sillas vacías

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ningún personaje de la saga Divergente me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_4_

_De sillas vacías e intenciones ocultas_

**Zeke.**

* * *

**N**o aparece en la clase Física. Ni dos horas después, en Historia. Para la hora del almuerzo, ya he dado por sentado que no vendrá hoy. Cuando me despedí de él un día atrás, estaba plantado con el resto de figuras grises en la parada de autobús. Sólo fue un ligero movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo, pero sabía que había logrado derribar un enorme muro. Uno de los muchos, tras los que Tobías Eaton se escondía.

Dentro de ese último par de días, tuve más malos presentimientos que en toda mi vida. Eso era mucho decir, cuando estás acostumbrado a pasar por alto cada freno instintivo para salvarte el pellejo al hacer alguna estupidez. Y los osados vivimos haciendo estupideces. Pero más allá, mi instinto me decía que era lo correcto. Alguien quizá necesitaba protección. Alguien_ debía_ recibir protección. Costaba imaginarme de qué o quién, cuando eres un miembro de la facción más respetuosa del sistema. O tal vez sólo eran mis genes osados jugándomela mal. Quizá después de todo, Dave tenía razón.

Por un demonio, Dave siempre tiene razón.

– ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de orgasmearte cada que ves a la chica Simmons? –me lanza Rex en el comedor, a lo que Shauna respondió soltando una sonora carcajada.

– No es tu asunto –chasqueo, metiéndome un puñado de papas fritas a la boca.

– Vamos Zeke, tienen razón –interviene Shauna – ¿qué diablos te vuelve loco de ella? ¿Su túnica extragrande? ¿O que hoy le viste por accidente los tobillos?

– Espera a mañana que se ponga unos deportivos flojos… –agrega Dave, haciendo explotar a Rex y Shauna en carcajadas.

– No lo entenderían ni aunque quisieran –espeto molesto, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada de Dave.

– ¿En qué momento te convertiste en un amante de estirados, eh? –pregunta Rex, robando un par de papas de mi plato.

Dave enarcó una ceja, escudriñándome con ese par de ojos miel, como si pudiese ver hasta mis huesos.

– No los amo –concluyo –Sólo que…digamos…los entiendo.

Siento los ojos de Dave estrecharse sobre mí durante unos largos segundos, antes de suspirar:

– Mierda, ahora sí que te perdimos.

Abandonamos el edificio del instituto con el recordatorio de la competencia anual por la cosecha. No es nada que un osado no haya hecho ya: una carrera de obstáculos de lo más patética. Todos los alumnos participan, sin importar facción. En mi opinión, algo injusto. Cuando ves a los eruditos intentar pasar del primer tramo, no sabes si reír o llorar. Osadía no sólo resalta, sino que siempre gana. Los veraces suelen dar batalla, muy de cerca, junto a uno que otro cordial trepa-árboles que alcanza nuestro ritmo. Los abnegados ni siquiera figuran. Su grandioso espíritu desinteresado los lleva a quedarse en la línea de salida hasta que declaren al ganador y recorren los obstáculos por mero protocolo. Pan comido. El último evento escolar antes de vacaciones.

Despierto de nuevo al escuchar el rugido del motor del tren. Siento temblar las vías bajo mis pies, desequilibrándome. Me agazapo esperando mi momento para saltar, pero un puñetazo limpio en mi brazo derecho me hace trastabillar.

– ¡No tan rápido! –me grita el diablo enano que tengo por hermano, saltando primero. Le sigo sin pensarlo, pero aterrizo en el segundo vagón. Apenas me incorporo, me doy cuenta que soy el único que ha cogido ese vagón. El resto de los pasajeros son lo más parecido a lo último que imaginaría encontrarme.

– Interesante forma de viajar –comenta una mujer rubia, al otro lado del vagón, reacomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. Viste de azul de pies a cabeza. Su rostro me parece familiar.

– En todos mis años de osado no recuerdo a nadie quejarse por el transporte –devuelve en un tono amable el que reconozco como Amar. Uno de los osados con más alto rango. Lo identifico como la cara que veré dentro de un año más, en mi iniciación a la facción. Muevo la cabeza en un saludo vago hacía él.

– Tú debes de ser Ezequiel, ¿no es así? –me pregunta Amar.

– Prefiero Zeke –respondo de inmediato, tumbándome al otro lado del vagón.

– Bien Zeke, te presentó a Jeanine Matthews, líder de Erudición –dice Amar, con notable incomodidad, claramente forzado por mera cortesía.

– Un placer –digo sin mucha reverencia, sin siquiera acercarme a saludar. Creo que ella es lo suficientemente lista para saber que los modales no son parte de nuestras tradiciones.

– El gusto es mío –responde Matthews, mecánicamente. No hay emoción alguna en su voz.

Amar identifica la tensión en el aire. No necesito ser un jodido erudito para saber que interrumpí una conversación importante. Genial.

– Y, ¿qué tal las clases hoy? –repone Amar. No es un tema de importancia en osadía, pero supongo que lo pregunta por una pizca de respeto a la invitada.

– Lo normal –suelto, bastante seco. Veo a Matthews enarcar las cejas, fastidiada. Supongo que no está acostumbrada a tanta falta de entusiasmo con lo que a los estudios respecta. Recuerdo a la manada de sabelotodo del instituto, cargando con más libros de lo que sus escuálidos brazos pueden cargar, saliendo de clases casi extasiados. Tengo que tragar la risa que me provoca ese recuerdo.

– Creo que pondremos terminar la conversación cuando nos reunamos con el resto –interviene la erudita, en un tono neutro. Es claro que no quieren oídos ajenos escuchándoles.

– De acuerdo –concuerda Amar –nos queda un corto camino desde aquí.

Matthews asiente, reacomodándose en un asiento roto al fondo del vagón. Es evidente su incomodidad. Reconozco ese gesto de intelectualoide despectivo, como el que suelen tener los eruditos en el instituto, mirándonos como si fuésemos unos primates. Me vuelvo hacia la ventana, chistando entre dientes. Una tontería. Eso es lo que les parece al resto de las facciones nuestro estilo de vida. Pero en la comunidad donde vivimos, alguien tiene que cubrirnos la espalda. Me dibujo una media sonrisa imaginando a aquella mujer, a unos metros de mí, tomando un arma y plantándose frente al peligro.

Absurdo.

La imagen de Tobías Eaton, plantado frente a una figura oscura sin rostro alguno, se cuela también en mi mente, sin previo aviso. Veo sus ojos abiertos como platos, esa mirada llena de pánico que me mostró cuando lo tomé por el hombro, un par de días antes. No es la mirada de alguien asustado por un par de cojones veraces. Es de alguien aterrorizado por algo más fuerte, más peligroso que eso.

La velocidad desciende con rapidez, contrario a lo acostumbrado. Experimento con asombro como el tren se detiene totalmente frente a la puerta del edificio central de Osadía. Me incorporó y lanzó un vistazo a Amar, al fondo del vagón, antes de salir. Me encuentro con las miradas confusas de mis amigos, preguntándose el por qué nos perdimos la diversión esta vez. El resto de cabezas osadas giran hacia mí, clavando su vista en un punto a mis espaldas. Matthews sale a paso ligero del vagón, seguida de cerca por Amar, ante la mirada incrédula del resto.

–.–

– Una erudita viajando en tren –repone Rex con la boca medio llena, sentado en la cabecera del comedor. Ésta noche hemos quedado de acompañarle en la cena. Su padre Sam Rhodes, jefe de la vigilancia de patrullas, ha salido a una asignación de emergencia. No es algo que ocurra todo el tiempo, así que debe ser algo grave. Aunque para Rex, el hecho de que su padre tenga un puesto importante dentro de la facción, sea tan peligroso como sea, le es causa de orgullo. La salida coincidió con la guardia de su madre Tella, una osada de mediana edad con una característica melena verde y mirada salvaje. Su puesto en la sala de mando le exigía jornadas extensas.

– Puedo decir que lo he visto todo –concluye mi amigo Rhodes, terminando de tragar su bocado de ternera.

– No sabía que los eruditos pudieran hacer eso –añade Dave, jugueteando con su comida.

– ¿Abandonar sus pulcros autos para un mortal paseo en el tren de los osados? –ironiza Shauna.

– Para ya Shauna, sabes a lo que me refiero –dice Dave, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– La inspección de rutina fue la semana pasada –repara Rex, encuadrando sus hombros. Es la posición que adopta cuando habla de asuntos oficiales de la facción, de los cuales se mantiene informado por su padre. Es como si ya se sintiera parte de los altos mandos. –Así que no hay nada que tenga que hacer Erudición por aquí.

– Gracias por recordarnos el jodido protocolo de seguridad interfacción –repara Shauna con sarcasmo–creí que estaba comenzando a olvidarlo.

– Hablaban de continuar una conversación con "el resto" –les recuerdo –Creo que hablaba de una reunión del Consejo.

Rex niega lentamente, soltando su bebida sonoramente sobre la mesa.

– Imposible –suelta rápidamente –Necesitaría haber al menos un par de veraces de alto rango, un cordial y el séquito de estirados para que eso pudiese ocurrir.

– Y estas no son horas para que un estirado abandone su madriguera –añadió Dave, provocándole una risilla a Shauna.

Niego lentamente sin poder evitar sentir una punzada de molestia.

– No duermen apenas caer el sol, Dave –corrijo.

– No me digas que también sabes a qué hora se va a la cama –añade incrédula Shauna. Ignoro su comentario, y me vuelvo hacía Rex.

– ¿No te parece sospechoso que la visita de Matthews coincida con la salida de tu padre? –inquiero, sacando la pregunta que lleva rondando mi cabeza desde hace una hora.

Rex recobra la seriedad cuando le pregunto. Parece reflexionarlo.

– Hablaba de una complicación en la valla –repone lentamente –no creo que tenga algo que ver.

– ¿Y si era una fachada? –replica Dave.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –repone Rex, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hay un suspiro colectivo. Sabemos que Rex no es el más brillante del grupo.

– Que mintió –resuelve Shauna, como fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Joder, que si es la cosa más obvia del mundo. –Una fachada para una reunión secreta –añade.

– Tranquila, erudita –suelta Rex.

Veo a Shauna negar, fastidiada, vocalizando un "increíble".

– De cualquier forma, no creo que mi padre me mintiera sobre eso –dice con seguridad Rex.

Intercambiamos miradas nerviosas entre nosotros. Es difícil sacar de la cabeza de Rex que, al igual que el resto de nosotros, aun no es un miembro oficial de la facción. Quizá provenía de una familia de un legado osado muy antiguo, mayor que cualquiera presente. Pero era por ello que sabíamos que sus padres se tomaban muy enserio el hecho de que, sin aprobar la iniciación, no era más que un protegido.

Reunirnos en casa de los Rhodes era una pequeña tradición. Lo hacíamos desde que tenemos memoria. Nos gustaba escuchar las historias de Sam Rhodes acerca de sus buenos tiempos en el equipo estratégico de respuesta. Siempre había sido un excelente narrador, por lo que incluso siendo ya adolescentes, seguía fascinándonos con sus historias. A pesar de que a los treinta y tres tuvo que abandonar su puesto por una lesión grave en la rodilla izquierda, seguía siendo un miembro respetable de la facción. Casi una institución. Su nombramiento como Jefe de Patrulleo, más su historial de servicio a la facción y su legado familiar, seguían siendo de peso. Era nuestra línea directa a muchos asuntos internos que, otros osados, no podrían siquiera imaginar gracias a ello. Así que nos solíamos jugar a sentirnos parte de los altos rangos cuando nos reuníamos, y debatíamos sobre los asuntos internos del Gobierno.

Pero incluso, aquellas quedadas en la guarida de los Rhodes, tenían sus límites. Sabíamos bien que hacía falta un poco más que conocer a las familias más importantes de la facción para considerarnos entre los líderes. Y en definitiva, no había mucho que pudiésemos hacer –más allá de las vagas especulaciones- en situaciones como la de esa noche.

Con todo eso rondando por nuestras cabezas, no me sorprendió que la mañana siguiente, el rostro de la erudita apareciera en mi mente apenas abrí los ojos. Un escalofrío me asaltó luego de que mi cerebro insistiera en relacionar esa mirada arrogante con el semblante de terror del Eaton. No tenía ningún sentido para mí, y aunque la vida en las facciones sucedía con la misma rutina y calma de siempre; notaba una ligera tensión, apenas perceptible, en el ambiente. De pronto, el semblante de Sam Rhodes, esa mañana, me parecía diferente.

Me uní al grupo cerca de las ocho, en los comedores de Osadía, cómo todos los días. El ánimo esa mañana, vibraba por la anticipación de la Cosecha. Como el estallido antes de la caída libre, cientos de pisos abajo. Nada mejor que unos bien merecidos días libres para animar a toda la facción. Y los gritos de Rex eran la mejor prueba. Pero vamos, que Rex grita hasta cuando hay hamburguesas en el menú.

Cuando arribamos a la ciudad, el sol aún estaba algo difuso. La mañana era ligeramente nublada, pero nada que no alcanzara a despejarse para el medio día, que era cuando se celebraban la competencia anual del instituto. Apenas entrar al edificio, nos rezagamos detrás de un ruidoso grupo de veraces. Era una mañana distinta. La gente vestía ropa cómoda, y se les notaba ansiosos. No es que todas las facciones disfrutaran la competencia, pero era el preámbulo de lo más cercano que teníamos a unas vacaciones en meses, así que no había nadie que se resistiera al encanto de la ociosidad.

Excepto los abnegados.

Los jodidamente sacrificados abnegados.

No cruzamos con ninguno de ellos hasta entrar a nuestro salón. Como siempre, fueron los últimos en llegar. Su espíritu abnegado los orillaba a tomar los últimos autobuses cada mañana. Detecto en dos segundos –y entre las risas indiscretas de Rex y Dave– a Sophie, en cuanto sus pies pisan el salón. Se desplaza con cierta gracia inusual en ella, como si su alegría no pudiera ser contenida en sus grises ropas y sonrisa discreta, y necesitara desbordarse en un ligero brincoteo al caminar. La sigo con la vista hasta que se cuela a su lugar, unas butacas detrás de nosotros, cuando noto la presencia de Tobías. Un escalofrío me recorre. Era el único en el grupo que no parece emocionado.

Su semblante es una máscara pálida.

Por segunda vez en la semana, carga con una pinta enfermiza. Cabizbajo, camina sumido en silencio y de forma mecánica hasta su lugar, bien al fondo del salón. Mi vista salta por instinto sobre Lee y compañía. Hoy no parecían poner atención especial en Eaton. Ni siquiera el sabelotodo de Eric y su séquito de lamebotas parecen fijarse. Ningún sospechoso. Sólo Tobías. Tobías y su mirada perdida en algún punto interesante de la paleta de su butaca. Estático e indiferente a todo lo que le rodea.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes con los abnegados, eh? –Rex me cuestiona cuando me encuentra perdido, observando la sección de butacas grises.

– ¿Eh?

Rex sonríe.

– Olvídalo imbécil, no tienes remedio.

Estrello por reflejo mi puño en su brazo, sólo para provocarle una carcajada y lograr que vuelta la vista al frente. A veces no hay forma de explicarse con Rex. Aprovecho su distracción para volver la vista sobre Tobías. No se ha movido ni un milímetro. Su mirada continúa tan perdida. Su cuerpo rígido y sus ojos ensombrecidos. Y las preguntas vuelven a taladrarme la cabeza.

Porque aún con Tobías sobre ella, esa silla se encuentra vacía.

* * *

_La idea inicial era que este capítulo fuese más largo. Y junto con la idea anterior, no tardar más de dos meses en publicar. Pero vamos, que así se han dado las cosas, y la vida no respeta los hobbies. Las cosas comienzan a ponerse turbias. Y necesitaremos que este par se ponga en plan más amigable. _

_Gracias por sus reviews y seguir al tanto. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**Bethap**_


	6. V: De celebraciones ruidosas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ningún personaje de la saga Divergente me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_5_

_De celebraciones ruidosas y el inicio del caos._

**Tobías.**

* * *

**L**os observo perdiéndose en la distancia.

Saltan, trepan, se desplazan con tal ligereza. Escucho sus risas. Un grupo de estudiantes de un par de cursos abajo vitorean a los primeros en llegar a la línea de meta. Son un puñado de colores, subiendo y bajando frente a mis ojos.

No puedo parpadear.

Siento el movimiento a mí alrededor, vibrando, empujándome junto con él. Luego noto que en realidad fui empujado por alguien tras de mí. El rostro asustado de Anne Erasmus aparece a mi lado.

– Perdón. –musita, más aterrada que avergonzada. Seguro volvió a creer que era Phillip. Y se aleja. Es cuando la veo desaparecer, que reacciono.

La carrera ha terminado.

Es nuestro turno de mostrar el espíritu de abnegación, recorriendo la pista de obstáculos, sin aspirar a ganar o perder. De alguna manera, mis pies comienzan a moverse. Uno delante del otro. Es curioso. Uno tras otro. No puedes moverte si alguno de los dos no coopera. Recorro sin notar el primer tramo. Alguien rie a unos metros de mí. Viene el segundo. Siento mi espalda arder. Quizá no es buena idea escalar. Tercer y último tramo. Creo reconocer la risa de Phillip a unos metros de mi, ¿por qué ríe? Y el banderazo da por finalizado el evento, justo apenas cruzo la línea de meta. El último en llegar. En alguna parte, Marcus debe estar sonriendo. Con ese par de ojos oscuros, y su sonrisa excesivamente ensanchada, satisfecho de mi acto.

_Nunca deben de descubrir lo que eres._

Sus palabras me taladran la cabeza de nuevo, y siento ganas de vomitar de nuevo. Me dejó caer sobre el césped para sentarme, en el área más alejada a los grupos de alumnos de último año. Los veo sin percibir nada. Solo ruidos sordos, charlas vacías, vidas sin sentido. No hay nada que valga ya para mí entre ellos. El recuerdo fresco de la noche anterior parece tatuada en mis párpados. Aún más que en mis párpados, está marcada en mi cuerpo: puedo sentir cada centímetro de mi cuerpo arder. Porque a excepción de mi cara, el resto está explícitamente marcado con la advertencia de Marcus. Un recordatorio.

Y funciona bastante bien.

Entre mi limbo mental, reconozco a Lee y Bradley bordeando peligrosamente en mi dirección. Intercambian miradas y unas cuantas palabras. Sé que no les gustó que escapara de sus manos y que buscarán alguna forma de terminar lo que comenzaron. Pero en algún punto paran, maldicen, y se alejan. Cierro los ojos, e imagino a El Osado lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia en algún punto del patio. Un osado.

"_Llámalo por su nombre, es tu amigo."_

_No es mi amigo._

_No puede ser mi amigo._

_Zeke._

El escalofrío vuelve y siento las náuseas aglomerándose en la boca de mi estómago. Necesito alejarme. Borrarme del mapa y desaparecer. Encontrar la forma de que el pedazo de tierra sobre el que estoy sentado se abra, y me trague para no volver jamás. Fundirme en la oscuridad de las entrañas de la Tierra. Pero incluso así, sería notado. El hijo de Marcus desaparecido. Detengo mi mente en esa idea, y la sostengo, hasta lograr que la afirmación de ser su hijo, me parezca extraña. Ajena.

Levanto la cabeza cuando todo parece demasiado silencioso a mí alrededor. Notó que ya todos se han retirado a las duchas, e incluso ya hay muchos caminando por los pasillos, listos para volver a casa. Tomo un suspiro hueco, y me dirijo hacia las duchas. No es que quiera hacerlo. Sé que debemos ser los últimos en usarlas por mero protocolo de nuestro perfil abnegado. Aun así, si no fuera porque siento el sudor pegando el duro algodón a mi espalda y algunas heridas amenazando en reabrirse, no lo consideraría una opción.

Encuentro a Phillip saliendo, justo en la puerta. Luce su impecable ropa gris, y su cabello aun chorrea algo de agua y vapor. Apenas y nota mi presencia, ignorándome lo mejor que puede. De vez en cuando, sé que él se arriesga a usar agua caliente en las duchas de la escuela. Lo he visto, cuando noto su cabellera humeante al salir. No es algo bien visto en un abnegado, pero no lo culpo: es una regla que hasta a mi me parece estúpida. Bañarte con agua fría en ciertas temporadas del año es un boleto seguro a una hipotermia de dimensiones épicas.

Aunque, la mayoría del tiempo, yo lo hago.

No por una natural consideración abnegada. Sino por el temor. Ahora mismo no se determinar cuáles de mis acciones están motivadas por mi voluntad, cuales otras por el espíritu abnegado en mi, y en una desafortunada situación, cuales motivadas por el miedo a Marcus. Temo, que en su mayoría, sean motivadas por el miedo.

Me aseguro que los vestidores se encuentren vacíos, y las duchas en total silencio. No me molesta no tener cierto grado de privacidad, pero ahora mismo, la necesito como a nada más en el mundo. Eso, y unas cuantas puntadas en mi espalda. Me desnudo lentamente, permitiéndome sentir crujir y doler mi piel al rozar con mi ropa, o al intentar estirarme. No puedo verme, pero se que están allí. Camino sigilosamente a la ducha más cercana y abro el grifo tan rápido como puedo. El agua se tiñe de escarlata sigilosamente. Es la única manera de saber el estado general de cuerpo. Y según me indica, no es muy bueno.

Cierro el grifo en menos de cinco minutos, y me vuelvo para enfudarme en mis viejos pantalones grises de nuevo. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi camisa, cuando encuentro las marcas marrones de sangre seca, que afortunadamente, han sido cubiertos por mi chaqueta. Suspiro antes de rebuscar en mi casillero alguna camisa de reserva.

Y tal vez, si mi casillero no rechinara tanto al abrirse, lo hubiese escuchado venir.

No lo noto hasta que cierro la puerta. Encuentro sus ojos congelados. Observa sin pudor alguno la piel expuesta y dañada. Sé que lo hace. Sus ojos lucen llenos de impresión, y un tanto de horror, cosa difícil de ver en alguien que fue criado para no sentirlo. En un primer impacto, me pregunto por qué se sorprende tanto de algo que, según se, es muy común ver en su facción. Pieles marcadas por el historial de su estilo de vida. ¿Por qué un osado se sorprende tanto al verme así?

Un segundo de silencio.

– Yo… –balbucea Zeke –olvidé mi chaqueta.

Con toda la sangre de mi cuerpo cayendo a mis pies, asiento, demasiado impactado para hacer algo más. Zeke toma una mancha negra a unos metros de mi. Vuelve un par de veces, como si sus ojos no pudieran entender lo que ven. Porque en realidad no lo hacen. Lo veo articular algo, que nunca llega a formar ni una sola palabra. Niega algo para si mismo, antes de desaparecer de los vestidores.

Tardo unos segundos en digerir las dimensiones de lo ocurrido. Un osado me ha visto. Lo ha notado. Y ésta vez es injustificable. Por primera vez, desde hace años, alguien tiene una prueba de que algo no va bien en abnegación. De qué cosas extrañas ocurren en el hogar de uno de los miembros más respetables y poderosos de la facción gobernante. Y es un osado. Si esto llega a los altos niveles, no habrá nada que se interponga entre el puño de mi padre y yo.

_Nunca deben descubrir lo que eres._

Muy lejos de allí, los virotes y aullidos de alegría hacen eco por todas partes. El último día antes de vacaciones. La euforia rebota en cada muro del instituto.

_Un divergente…_

Y es entonces, que me permito vaciar mi estómago de una vez.

* * *

_¿Zeke cómplice? ¿O delator?_

_Esto ya lo veremos._

_¡Saludos!_

_**Bethap**_


	7. VI: De campos rojos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ningún personaje de la saga Divergente me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_6_

_De campos rojos y el sabor de la felicidad._

**Tobías**

* * *

**E**l sol vuelve a encontrar su sitio en el horizonte, fundiendo en rojo el campo y el cielo. La temperatura cede unos grados, que luego de toda esa jornada, son un sencillo placer. Y es entonces que el tiempo se detiene. Las sonrisas se amplían. Los veo reunirse, como imanes atrayéndose entre sí, abrazarse, entonar melodías. Por un momento no importa que sean grises, rojos o amarillos. Los colores se mezclan, se funden en un vibrante tejido que actúa como uno solo. Que se regocija en conectarse de nuevo. Cómo si llevasen tiempo perdidas, y las piezas volvieran a acoplarse. Decenas de corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo.

Por un momento, vuelvo a creer en las facciones.

Recuerdo porque, toda la semana, temí perder mi lugar en la Cosecha. No era que gustase de pasar horas bajo el agresivo sol de otoño. Ni el duro trabajo durante cuatro días. Sino los segundos, en los que volvía a sentir que había algo allí afuera, por lo que aún valía la pena luchar. Esos momentos que mamá robaba para sí. Esos momentos que ahora los robo para mí. Un pequeño fragmento el cual evocar cuando los días se tornaran fríos y oscuros. Temiendo que la imagen se desvaneciera, camino con cuidado hasta el próximo árbol, y me deslizo suavemente hasta perderme en el follaje. Me gusta estar allí, lejos de los ojos de los abnegados. Porque aún en momentos como estos, no dejan de rechazarme.

El chico Eaton.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, como una descarga eléctrica, tensándome. Es inevitable recordar su rostro. Conmocionado. La tensión sube hasta mi garganta, y por octava vez en cuatro días, siento que no puedo respirar. De pronto, me parece una mala idea estar allí arriba, mientras siento como se mueve el mundo a mis pies. No debí dejarlo acercarse. Me repito, como si de un mantra se tratase, que no debo confiar en nadie. No debo hacerlo.

Lejos, los murmullos del grupo comienza a perderse, y el ocaso dibuja sombras largas sobre los campos. Junto con los últimos rayos de sol, se extingue también el ápice de alegría ganado luego de días de trabajo. Por la noche marcharé a casa, a la sección de casas grises e insípidas de la ciudad. De pronto me pregunto cómo sería vivir en ese lugar. Es extraño sonreír cuando de vez en cuando lo logro.

– Puedes sonreír –replica una voz tras de mí. Giro de inmediato, buscando el origen de esa voz, con mi corazón acelerándose –Al menos lo intentaste –termina con voz cantarina Farah, antes de morder sonoramente una manzana.

– Hey – alcanzo a musitar.

– Hola Tobías –responde, con total naturalidad, como si fuera cualquier otro miembro de su facción. Como si fuéramos amigos.

– Hola Farah –su nombre me sabe extraño en la boca. Siento que llevo días sin hablar. Y recuerdo que de hecho, así es.

– Esperaba saludarte el otro día, pero nos asignaron en distintos grupos. ¿Qué tal la cosecha?

– Bien –replico, sin saber muy bien que decir.

Ella no parece inmutarse. Sigue mirando hacia el horizonte, comiendo su manzana. Hay un brillo travieso en sus ojos, como si pudieran reír por sí mismos. Es la primera vez en años, que hablo con ella. Estamos en las mismas clases y solo era un bulto más que componía la masa insignificante de seres que me rodea día tras día.

– Estuve en el lado este, nos adelantamos y terminamos hace una hora –continúa, sin darle demasiada importancia a mi falta de entusiasmo.

Asiento sin saber que más decir. No quiero sonar grosero, pero realmente no me interesa mucho charlar con ella. Sé que es parte de su naturaleza, pero he pasado tanto tiempo aislado del resto, que me siento torpe junto a las personas.

– No sabía que treparas tan bien. Me has metido un susto –añade, girando hacia mí. Su gran rostro en forma de corazón y salpicado de pecas me analiza. Quizá yo hago lo mismo. Parece un poco salvaje con su cabello rojizo esponjado por la humedad del campo y sus rizos enredados. Ahora mismo nuestros rostros están brillosos por el sudor y salpicados de polvo.

– Claro –atino a decir.

– Te gusta aquí, ¿cierto? –menciona, volviendo la vista hacia el horizonte.

Encojo los hombros.

– Sólo vengo una vez al año –comento sin mucho interés.

– Hablo de los árboles –resuelve ella con la misma naturalidad que diría el estado del clima. Articulo para responder antes de que el pensamiento termine de formarse. De pronto me siento desnudo, expuesto al resto del mundo. Desaparecer no ha funcionado tan bien como creía.

– Supongo –lanzo sin interés. Honestamente odio las alturas. Aunque eso no parece mucho problema si es una forma de alejarme del mundo.

– Te hace sonreír.

Claro, para un cordial eso debe ser más vital que respirar. Aunque no recuerdo haber sonreído últimamente; algo irrelevante en tierra abnegada. Durante años intenté sentirme feliz siento el perfecto altruista. Pero no funciona. Al menos, no en mí. Solía admirar a mamá sonreír, fugazmente de forma genuina cuando asistíamos a los Sin Facción. O cada año, en la Cosecha. Algunas veces me gustaría poder preguntarle ciertas cosas que hasta ahora, sin ella aquí, puedo ver. Cuestionar.

Giro hacia el ocaso, dejando su afirmación en el viento.

– Este año no se quedan para la cena, ¿cierto? –insiste. Quizá después de todo, solo quería obtener información del hijo de Marcus. Ese pensamiento de cierta forma, tira mi estómago hacia abajo.

– No. –corto de forma seca, con intensión de terminar la conversación.

Ella hace una larga pausa, en la que termina completamente con su manzana. Siento mi ropa adhiriéndose a mi piel y mis músculos quejarse al enfriarse. Sé que, al menos en lo que respecta a esta noche, podré dormir sin problemas. Justo cuando el sol termina de dejarnos casi en penumbra, escucho las ramas crujir cerca de mí, antes que la pequeña tableta dorada caiga sobre mis piernas.

– Para el camino. –musita Farah con voz agitada, descendiendo del árbol.

No lo toco, a pesar de que mi curiosidad me mueve a descubrir lo que es. Supongo por el olor, algo comestible.

– ¿Qué es? –cuestiono, mordiendo mi lengua.

– Chocolate, seguro te gustará. –lanza tranquilamente, acomodando sus ropas.

El nombre me suena conocido. Sé que es una especie de condimento, o saborizante. En Abnegación, comemos de forma sencilla, nada que incurra en el placer propio. Y sé, que la tableta que se encuentra en mis piernas incurre en ello. Incluso la envoltura parece anunciarlo. Autocomplacencia. Por un momento, dudo en aceptarlo. La imagen de Marcus descubriéndole, me estremece. Pero también nace de nuevo el instinto por el peligro. Por el desafío. Otro pequeño acto de rebeldía.

– ¿A qué sabe? –pregunto, con el sabor del peligro en mi boca.

Farah gira su enorme rostro en forma de corazón hacia arriba, y me dedica una cálida sonrisa.

– A felicidad –exclama tan ceremonialmente, que me enchina la piel. Como si la felicidad fuera un tema sagrado. Bueno, en este lugar lo es. –Hasta mañana Tobías –musita perfectamente cordial, mientras se aleja.

_Tobías._

– Gracias –susurro al viento.

–.–

Gasto mi última hora allí, en los campos de Cordialidad, perdido en el follaje de un árbol. No tardaríamos en subir a la caravana, con una pasividad desesperante y total orden, para gastar un par de horas en llegar de nuevo al circuito de casas grises que los abnegados llaman hogar. Esa noche hay mucha energía fluyendo entre el resto de abnegados, si consideramos que pasamos cuatro días en el campo. Escucho en la lejanía Marcus hablar con Andrew de forma animada, y siento los exhaustos músculos de mi cuerpo relajarse. Podré dormir en paz, me repito.

Apenas pongo un pie en casa y me dirijo inmediatamente a mi habitación. Marcus no replica nada. Siendo una sombra servicial durante cuatro días, y alejándome lo suficiente del resto de abnegados, Marcus parece estar satisfecho de mi comportamiento. O tiene cosas más importantes que pensar. Decido que eso es irrelevante por el momento, mientras cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Dejo caer la tableta sobre mi cama. Con la tenue luz, brilla de forma casi hipnótica, como algo muy valioso. Quizá lo es. Sé que en cualquier momento Marcus podría cruzar la puerta y descubrirlo, pero disfruto el peligro de hacerlo. Creería que lo he robado de las bodegas de Cordialidad. Y estoy seguro que eso lo provocaría tanto que me daría la paliza de mi vida. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría la obsesión de Marcus por ser el modelo de abnegación perfecto? ¿Hasta dónde llegarían sus manos sobre mí? ¿Cuáles eran los límites de su locura? El ahogado instinto de sobrevivencia en mí me devuelve a la realidad, obligándome a ocultar lo mejor posible tal objeto. Su olor es bastante delatador. Incluso con la envoltura puedo percibirlo. No podré mantenerlo por mucho tiempo allí.

Sonrío apenas la idea brota en mi mente.

Sin mucho cuidado, lo abro desordenadamente. Apenas noto cuando me detengo a observarla. La tabletilla color caoba, y su embriagante olor impregnan mis sentidos. Escucho rugir un estómago vacío dentro de mí. Con una curiosidad abrasadora, tiro una mordida a la primera esquina. Debe ocurrir una serie de perturbadoras reacciones al mismo tiempo: su sonido al romperse entre mis dientes, el sabor casi imposible, su olor subiendo por mi nariz. Como si lo hubiese comido toda la vida, me detengo en cada mordida, como si mi vida fuera de ello. Ni siquiera noto cuando el corte eléctrico ha ocurrido. Cuando vuelvo en sí, tumbado en la cama, no hay otra cosa que pueda ver más que aquella envoltura que brilla levemente con la luz nocturna. La tibieza y relajante sensación del chocolate en mi sistema me reconforta, me libera. Era como estar de nuevo en aquel árbol, con el cuerpo agotado y el corazón andando lento. Era como abrazar de nuevo a mi madre.

Sí.

Sabe a felicidad.

–.–

Hay una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro esa mañana. O quizá solo es mi imaginación, porque ella es Farah, perfecta cordial, que sonríe a todos. Ignoro la última idea e imagino que, por un segundo, hay alguien que no le importa mi apellido ni el color de mi ropa. Algo imposible estos días.

Saco los libros necesarios para la siguiente clase, y cierro el casillero con un golpe seco. Encuentro la mirada ácida de Eric frente a mí, mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en su rostro.

– Te queda bien el bronceado, estirado –espeta en tono burlón. El estruendo de las risas tras el llena mis oídos. Le ignoro como su no hubiese nadie frente a mí, y avanzo un par de pasos antes que sean interrumpidos por sus pies. Chocó inevitablemente contra el suelo, al son de las risas de los eruditos tras de Eric.

– Muy halagador de tu parte Eric –vocifera unos metros por el corredor quien identifico como Zeke.

Inoportuno.

Aunque no lo veo, puedo sentir la sonrisa de Eric y su séquito esfumarse. Giro sobre mí aún en el suelo, con la vista nublada por la caída, y me encuentro con Zeke y la banda de osados justo frente a mí. Los osados que lo acompañan no parecen muy seguros de respaldarle, pero no dejan de imponer su presencia en forma de apoyo. Ojalá pudiera fundirme en el suelo y desaparecer.

– No es tu asunto –defiende Eric, con un falso tono de desafío. Puedo ver su miedo.

Zeke guarda silencio. Lo veo avanzar, con ese cuerpo robusto y musculoso cortesía de su crianza en Osadía, lo cual me hace parecer un muñeco de trapo junto a él. Quizá lo soy. Extiende su mano hacia mí, mientras el silencio en el corredor nos consume. Rechazo su ayuda y me incorporo con el mejor movimiento que puedo. No quiero que me relacionen con él. No quiero que esto llegue a oídos de Marcus. Intercambiamos miradas por solo un segundo, pero puedo leer los cientos de preguntas en sus ojos. Eric observa la escena pasmado. Zeke vuelve su atención hacia el grupo de eruditos, y se acerca, haciendo notar la diferencia de alturas entre él y el resto. El tiempo se estira, y se tensa, casi zumbando. Veo a Eric lanzar una mirada de desafío a Zeke, antes que él y su grupo desaparezcan. El silencio domina al pasillo, mientras los mirones se marchan decepcionados a clase.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta uno de los osados a Zeke.

– Poner orden Dave –responde tranquilamente.

El osado llamado Dave enarca una ceja, incrédulo.

– No somos la patrulla escolar, ¿sabes? –responde la chica osada que los acompaña.

Hablan entre ellos como si no existiera. Un cuarto osado se une desde el fondo del pasillo. Es casi igual de alto que Zeke, con la piel más oscura, y una complexión más gruesa. Reconozco al hijo de Sam Rhodes, un osado sangre pura y miembro de las altas esferas de la facción. Su hijo siempre me fue irrelevante. Como el resto de personas en la comunidad.

– ¿Pero qué mierda ocurre aquí? –espeta.

– Te has perdido el momento heróico de Zeke –satiriza la segunda chica junto a ellos.

– No fue así –aclara Zeke.

– Gracias, pero la próxima vez no te molestes –mascullo solo para él, antes de dar media vuelta y seguir mí camino.

– Espera –me llama, pero le ignoro.

– No eres mi niñera, osado –le devuelvo, sin detener el paso.

– ¿Qué demonios ocurre? –vuelvo a escuchar que pregunta Rodhes.

Mi estómago da un vuelto al sentir lo cerca que estoy de que esto llegue a mi padre a través de los osados. Decido que, por el nivel de las náuseas que suben por mi garganta, no iré a mi clase de Física. Doblo en el siguiente pasillo antes de descender escaleras abajo lo más rápido que puedo. Lo escucho seguirme. Pero sé que desistirá. Así que cuando lo pierdo en el pasillo izquierdo de planta baja, me escurro a los servicios vacíos a esa hora del día. Todas las dudas y posibles desenlaces de la historia saturan mi mente, y vuelvo a sentirme mareado. Me siento un poco en el frío suelo de los servicios, sin entender cómo es que todo esto fue a parar así. Por lo que conozco a Zeke, no parará hasta saber que ocurre. Por un momento ruego a que suponga que todo lo que vio la semana pasada, es autoría de unos cuantos veraces y eruditos problemáticos.

Pero en el fondo sé que es mi culpa.

No debí dejar que se acercara.

Ahora tengo al hijo de un osado de alto rango interrogando a la persona que ha estado más cerca de descubrir lo que pasa dentro de casa de Marcus Eaton. Eso solo es resultado de más problemas. Reconsidero mis opciones –las cuales nunca son muchas ni favorables-, y llego a la conclusión que desaparecer de clases el resto del día será un pase directo a la furia de Marcus esa noche. Respiro profundamente antes de regresar, tambaleante, hacia mi clase. Una ligera motivación me empuja, con la falsa esperanza de evadir la mayor cantidad de problemas posibles. Acelero el paso recordando que solo necesito tolerar 60 minutos más, y seré libre.

Por hoy.

Como en los campos rojos.

La sonrisa cálida de Farah aparece de nuevo en mi mente, unos segundos antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

_Con tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pierdo el hilo de la historia, así que una disculpa anticipada por cualquier cabo suelto que encuentren._

_Un capítulo algo lento, pero que vendrá a desencadenar varias cosas._

_Gracias por pasarse por aquí. Comentarios, en el cuadro de abajo._

_¡Saludos!_

_**Bethap**_


End file.
